The use of portable chairs at outdoor events, such as concerts and sporting events, has become a widespread activity for the spectators and players. Often bleachers and other means of seating are either not provided or over-crowded. Likewise, when going to these events a person may wish to take along drinks, food and other items. The portable chairs are often collapsible and placed into a carrying case. However the case is awkward and heavy to carry, provides no room for drinks and other items, and forces the user to make multiple trips. Further, the user that carries the chair device may suffer from back aches or may have a health condition that does not lend to the user carrying items at all.
As far as known, there are no other Portable Chair Carrier on Rollers, called a Roll-N-Go with wheels or equivalents at the present time which fully meet these need with as few of components and simple installation as the present Portable Chair Carrier on Rollers, called a Roll-N-Go Device. It is believed that this device is made with few parts, of a durable design, and with little expense as compared to other transportable case assemblies or add-on features.